makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Kasen Ibaraki
Kasen Ibaraki is originally the main protagonist in Wild and Horned Hermit manga and later became a playable character in Urban Legend in Limbo. Biography Kasen Ibaraki is a mysterious girl who describes herself as "a simple pilgrim" and shows up at the Hakurei Shrine looking for the so-called "arm of the kappa". She's also disguised as the one-armed horned hermit living in the mountains, repeatedly training. She said to appear frequently in the village and shrine and give them a nice scold. Having the ability to guide animals, even controlling such fantastic beasts like dragons. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit Tier 2: A variation of her outfit that basically looks like a office worker's uniform. Tier 3 (DLC): Her original appearance of Wild and Horned Hermit. Move list Special Cards *Blue Orb (QCF + P) - Kasen launches a blue orb that breaks into smaller blue bullets. ** The blue orb travels slowly initially, and then splits into 12 small bullets which gain speed and spread out. **Each small bullet does 3% stun on hit, or 0.10 guard damage on block. **Small bullets will leave opponent in a standing state. *Tornado (QCB + K) - The frontal tornado itself pushes Kasen backwards. *Hermit Beacon (QCB + P) - Kasen launches a rainbow bullet directly in front of her. The bullet travels a short distance before exploding. **After subsiding, the explosion turns into a beacon for Kasen's eagle projectile. This beacon lasts until the current round ends or until it is used with Kasen's other project. **Only one beacon may be active at a time. Newer beacons will replace the older ones. **Fully charged will make the explosion become significantly larger and adds another hit to the explosion; total of 2 hits and 80% stun. **Fully charged will also make the explosion release danmaku in all directions. **Projectile does no hex of guard damage. First hit of the explosion does 1 hex of guard damage. *Seal Bounce (DPB + P) - Kasen summons a cute seal which will bounce a volleyball in an upward arc. Subsequently inputting punch button while the ball is still bouncing will summon the seal again at a location further than the previous summon. *Tiger Pounce (DPF + P) - Kasen summons a tiger that rushes forward and attacks. Then use to continue a lot of combos. *Mukou Whip (QCF + K) - Kasen summons Mukou, her pet raijuu, that uses its tail to whip enemies. Launches the opponent upward. Has very good hitbox for a melee skill. Great for catching graze escapes below. Has a considerable delay time after executing the skill. Consists of a melee whip strike, followed by lightning zaps which have bullet properties. Declare cancel is not possible if the melee strike whiffs. **Can be held and charged by holding punch button. **The change in charge levels can be denoted by the electric sound effect. **Level 1 (initial) releases 1 lightning zap. Every subsequent charge level (up to level 3) adds another lightning zap. **Each lightning zap does 10% stun on hit, or deals 0.5 hex of guard damage on block. **The skill will release itself if held for too long. *Eagle Flight (DPB + K) - Kasen calls for and grabs on her eagle. They will drift together slightly above mid-line. This move will not reset Kasen's currently remaining jumps/dashes. If the eagle is too far from Kasen, she does not grab on the eagle. Spirit is only consumed when Kasen grabs on the eagle. **Pressing the light kick button will do a swooping kick attack. Kasen can input new commands immediately after the kick animation ends. **Pressing the medium kick button will throw her eagle. Interestingly, the eagle can be called back during mid- flight by pressing the medium kick button again. ***The eagle will fly towards the opponent. If a beacon is present, the eagle will fly towards the beacon and then towards the opponent. **The eagle's summoning and slowing down by Lunar Capital, making them harder to utilize. **It is a projectile. Each hit does 40% stun, or deals 1 hex of guard damage on block. ** Pressing 2P will dismount Kasen from her eagle. *Dragon Orb (HCF + P) - Kasen summons a dragon to launch a long range projectile orb. When the orb hits the field, it'll break up into several smaller orbs. Super Cards *Wrap Sign "Prosthetic Arm Proteus" (QCB + 2P) - Kasen uses her arm to create a whirlwind 45 degrees under and in front of her. Has 1 hit. Enormous hitbox underneath her. If it connects it'll throw the enemy backwards and do a ton of damage. *Dragon Sign "Dragon's Growl" (DPF + 2P) - Kasen launches a strike filled with stored energy at an angle of 45 degrees upward. Has 2 hits; the punch itself and the energy blast. If hit, launches the opponent high up. *Hawk Sign "Hawk Beacon" (QCF + 2P) - This move is the super version of Kasen's Special Card. Cheap and wonderful for pressure. The projectile has a lot of hits, and easily confirms into the explosion. After subsiding, the explosion turns into a large beacon and 3 revolving orbs. Ultra Card *"Monkey's Paw! Crush my Enemy!" (DPB + 2P) - Kasen holds her arm and creates tornado by spinning herself up. If this connects, then the opponent flies sideways behind the tornado until he/she goes up to the air while the tornado disappears and Kasen grabs her wand. Then use it to manipulate the magical power that resembles the monkey's paw and let it squeeze the opponent harshly. As this move is done, the opponent goes down from the top of the stage. Miscellaneous Introduction *Now face the One-Armed Horned Hermit! *I've prepared for battle with my arm. *Are you ready for this? *I will take you on! *Here comes the One-Armed Horned Hermit! *It's time to seize this foul creature. (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X/Seija/Remilia/Flandre) *A wicked hermit has appeared. So the battle will be engaged between hermits. (vs. Seiga) *Now you will feel the power of the wind! (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank) *I had various communications with animals like you. I'll test this time. (vs. Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne) *I see. So when you came to, that enigmatic figure had disappeared? (vs. Reimu) *I remember you are befriended with Reimu. I now possess an artificial arm and various abilities in battle. (vs. Marisa/Sanae) *Who's this one? Marisa? (vs. Sumireko) *Your likes of slaying monsters won't prepare you for the One-Armed Horned Hermit. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Barris/Lite/Deniel/William/Guy/Allen) *I've got rid of foul beasts with my bandaged arm. And I'll destroy you. (vs. Warcanine/Kagerou) *Nice to meet a fellow Taoist hermit here. (vs. Miko/Futo) *Orderly, I keep myself under surveillance and you were distrusting of me. (vs. Komachi) *You and I are both youkai sages. Wanna have some fun here? (vs. Yukari) Personal Action *Your skills just aren't good enough. *I thought you can perform better than that. *You look tough, aren't you? *Try to insist me with your skills. *Are you even trying to hit my arm? *My arm feels good though. Victory Pose *Better luck next time. *See you later. *I hope you were through this time. *I expect you are lucky now. *I guess my arm needs rest for a while. *This creature has been destroyed by my power of exorcism. (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X/Seija/Remilia/Flandre) *I feel that we're both hermits. (vs. Seiga/Miko/Futo) *Back to the air base with you, pilot. Know the power. (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank) *Now that's my ability I used. (vs. Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne) *It will just end up giving you more work to do. (vs. Reimu) *I can often be seen dispensing knowledge to you. (vs. Marisa/Sanae) *Humans truly have become foolish. (vs. Sumireko) *Requiring more means is important for you to exterminate monsters. (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Barris/Lite/Deniel/William/Guy/Allen) *Now this is what I encountered werewolves. (vs. Warcanine/Kagerou) *I'm so serious to your mild antagonism with your scythe against me. (vs. Komachi) *So this means you are Reimu's mentor, aren't you? (vs. Yukari) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Sorry, but I lost this time. Throw Attempt *Uh! Other quotes during battle *Try this one for size! (during activation of "Monkey's Paw! Crush my Enemy!") Win Quotes There's no way I'd reveal my full strength at a time like this. If the monkey's paw can grant wishes, then I... I think I'll just stick with the monkey's paw. The only people who live on the surface are good men, saints... and true villains. There's no way I'd reveal my full strength in a place like this. Great job there, my pets! You deserve a reward for that! If you expect to achieve victory, you must train tirelessly, analyze your opponent calmly, and always maintain a will to win! Always keep a relaxed stance. That is the shortcut to being the strongest. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Could this be some kind of supernatural phenomenon? vs. Reimu: Want to train at my place again? It'll be the Reptile Course this time. vs. Marisa: It’s as if you don’t know how to use magic properly. You will die eventually, you know? vs. Ichirin: If "Hasshaku"-sama refers to a "shakuhachi" held backwards... Then is the 'popopo' sound the noise that comes from the shakuhachi when youplay it poorly...? I see. vs. Byakuren: A m-motorcycle? An old granny on a motorcycle is definitely bizarre. vs. Futo: I'd really prefer not to be lumped together with such a low-level hermit. vs. Miko: Got any cinnabar? I'm running a little low. vs. Nitori: Well, the kappa never change... vs. Koishi: Oh, you're the young missy from the Palace. Your big sister's been worried about you. vs. Mamizou: As expected, Tanuki are both inedible and hard to tame. vs. Kokoro: You're performing Noh this year too, right? This year’s performance is going to be Kuchisake-onna, as expected? vs. Mokou: You setting yourself on fire would equal a mock-cremation. I will name this “Spontaneous Human Combustion”. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Was this the one with the seven green dwarfs? vs. Sumireko: You can’t fool me! You’re hiding your own true Urban Legend, aren’t you? vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David: I hope your guns will bring the protection of humanity from monster invaders, my friend. vs. Deniel/William: I hope your guns will bring the protection of humanity from zombies, my friend. vs. Axl/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: That outfit doesn’t look very practical. In fact, it looks like it’ll just make you a very big target. vs. Gast/Netsu: Next time, you should try to hide your image, not to give off so much power. vs. Landon/Barris/Commandar Bon: You hunters need to step up your game more, if you wish to be as good as the shrine maiden. vs. Millard: You shouldn’t be letting revenge blind you so easily. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: Don’t be so pessimistic. Your power is only a curse if you treat it as such. vs. Roy/Metal Commando: Not only an armor can slow you down, it doesn’t even protect you well. vs. Aya/Hatate: Sorry. I’m a little shy to a camera. vs. Shikieiki: What right do you have to govern the hermit acts? vs. Utsuho/Satori: So you are the one behind the rise of evil spirits at the Underground Geyser Center! vs. Suiki/Yuugi: Hey um... Don't tell anyone about my true form... Understood? vs. Komachi: You are not so strong. Ferryman Shinigamis are lower-ranking than those who collect pilgrims at their time of death. vs. Seiga: I'd really prefer not to be lumped together with such a low-level and wicked hermit. vs. Lite: This man has nothing to fear but fear itself. vs. Yuuka: Take such a good care of nature, my friend. vs. Patchouli/Keine: Knowledge from books are useless if they are not applied. vs. Sakuya/Alice/Cirno/Yomo & Vince/Rin: Don’t feel bad. It’s natural to lose someone with more experience. vs. Remilia/Flandre/Rumia/Mystia/Wriggle/Clownpiece: If that severe beating was not enough, then I have a long lecture about the trouble you just caused. vs. Seija: The state of the world is not for you to decide! vs. Butch/Aip/Roxanne/Guerrilla: It is reliable to use the communication with animals like you. Interesting... vs. Yumemi/Dr. Horace: Think your subject can study my arm? vs. Tewi: Apparently, the Urban Legend Incident is the work of a Lunarian. Is Eientei not going to take action? vs. Reisen: I heard from Reimu. Apparently this urban legend incident was caused by the People of the Moon. Was this your doing? vs. Raiko/Iku/Kaguya/Junko: Class does not denote strength. You shouldn’t have underestimated me. vs. Medicine: This possessed object is poisonous. My arm knows what what it feels to this substance. vs. Yuyuko/Minamitsu: You may have been given afterlife, but that sets the balance at great risk. I hope you understand that. vs. Aiko/Youmu/Momiji: Your swordsmanship would use some work. vs. Skullus/Magician Type X: I would not lose with the evil being in this world. vs. Tenjin: You have a pure mind, warrior, but you must be wary, for purity is easiest to taint. vs. Guy/Allen: You will require better means if you wish to slay monsters. vs. Captain/Solo: If you would like to save the universe, calm down and try to make better plans about space expedition first. vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank: For a pilot, I'm sure you are interested with my manipulation of wind. vs. Sanae: Aren't you lacking in self-consciousness as a shrine maiden? vs. Lan: Wow, you have Chinese buns just like me! How cute! vs. Kirov/Dun: Listen carefully, man. You need to pay more attention that explosives are too dangerous to a human body. So take a safety instead. vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Quote/Curly: Just as I thought. Every robot has only empty soul, but only with mechanized life for humans instead. vs. Beck: You shouldn’t be so excusing of your enemies. That blind faith will only get you and many other innocents slain. vs. Kevin: Your ideology reminds me of a fellow hermit who has a different governing policy. Perhaps you have more means to your military. vs. Doremy: The Dream World. So it really does exist. vs. Tenshi: I'm even more conflicted after seeing you. Should I aim to become a celestial or not? vs. Yukari: As I thought, your methods are a little crude. A true sage will sometimes appear the fool to others. vs. Joon: I don't understand why I should give you anything. vs. Shion: If only you'd had grace in poverty. vs. Suwako: The Moriya Shrine has that ropeway, but it was most likely planned alongside the Kappa and the Tengu. At this rate, the Hakurei Shrine has no chance of commercial victory. vs. Meiling/Ronn/Shota/Dean/Muay/Jun/Katana/Keung: Don’t get me wrong, I’m no slouch when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, either. Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Ah. Your deeds remind me of alien invader slaying I performed during our previous incidents. Josh: Your experimental arm seems chemical. I don't even know how you can create that by any means of manipulation. Axl: Looks like you got a chemical substance, but magical to communicate critters. Nice one, miss! Landon: Am I interested with hunting down some wild animals, sophisticated mate? It happens if I'm surely became a hunter. Barris: Your arm looks smokey to guide with critters. But now I smashed it if I swear to monsters! Captain Neo: This feels as if you fight to owe the respect of other people. Butch: What do you want if you decided to fight a smoker? Don't you catch fire? Gyro: Whee! Now this is what I like wind mostly because it makes lighter things fly just like my favorite bamboo-copter! Metal Commando: What is that matter in your arm? Some kind of experiment? Millard: Little exorcist, what's that thing you are holding? Something smokey? Reimu: If you can grant wishes with that paw, you don't need the Occult Balls. Marisa: That definitely does not look like a monkey's paw. Byakuren: This is... untypical from the shrine maiden. To use a hermit. Aya: An interview sometime would be nice. Nitori: Could you tell Miss Reimu something for me? "Don't do anything weird to interfere with our business." Shinmyoumaru: When I look at you, it makes me wanna poke your eyes out. Dunno why, but... Ending (Butch, Aip, Guerrilla and Roxanne are telling to each other in the street) Guerrilla: Men. Those pathetic guys pissed us off with many brawls in this city. So what will we do next? Butch: Um... Aip: Oh! I know! I know! We gonna have a fair fight with each other as a practice. Butch: Never mind, buddy. We need to take a rest before that. Aip: Uh... Whatever you say, dude. (both Butch and Aip are leaving the street, but Guerrilla saw someone and tell them who's that) Guerrilla: Hey! Who's that gal and what's she's doings around here? Aip: That's the girl with buns on her hair and she's trying to communicate with us, Guerrilla. (both Butch and Aip are meeting to Kasen for her ability to communicate animals) Butch: Oh. Hi there, little fella. I am Butch and this is my best friend, Aip Orang. Kasen: Nice to meet both of you, morphed creatures. I was trying to communicate animals like you. Aip: Whoa! Nice ability, girly! (Aip is now telling Butch that she has a great ability to guide animals) Aip: you see that, dude? She has a great ability to communicate animals! Butch: Oh great... *giggles* (Roxanne is telling Guerrilla to remeber Kasen's ability) Roxanne: I can't believe it. She has an amazing ability to guide living critters. Guerrilla: Sounds good, Roxanne. Sounds good. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Female Protagonist